Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 + (9 - 8 \times 3) \times 2 $
Solution: $ = 2 + (9 - 24) \times 2 $ $ = 2 + (-15) \times 2 $ $ = 2 - 30 $ $ = -28 $